Unexpected
by Zammielover123
Summary: After Zach gets her pregnant cammie thinks it will Be okay but what happens when Zach cheats on her And Catherine steals there baby will they put the argument To one sided to save this baby
1. Chapter 1

Undone

No this is not happing , I looked down to see the test in my hand which by now was shaking. I can't be this isn't happing but it was. I needed to tell him but I was at work. I got my phone out quickly and dialled zachs number nothing , the one time I need him to pick up he doesn't typical. I quickly slipped out the bathroom in the head CIA building grabbed my keys of the desk and ran out to the car park. Because I needed to tell Zach I was pregnant

(Tell me if this is any good and if I should carry on really not sure )


	2. Chapter 2

Hurt

It's going to be okay I thought driving through the rain I put the heater on a little bit more then I would because I was going to protect this baby

My baby

I could see the house in the distance it's very similar to Gallagher just a bit smaller. Pulling into the drive I could see the light on, strange he always Carries his phone with him when he's at home so why didn't he pick up. Going through the door I could hear music now I'm not saying it strange to hear music in our house but it normally means we're going to have sex or something so why the hell was it playing. I turned it off and I started my way up stairs hearing a lot of suffering.  
No Zach wouldn't ever cheat on me so why could I hear moans and groans of pleasure. But I didn't need to what long because as I went into our bedroom there was Zach with my SISTER on the bed. I didn't say anything just stood there in shock and putting a protective arm over my stomach as of to shield my child from the pain off it all. Just as I turned Zach looked up "CAMMIE" but I was already gone not realising I had left my bag on the floor with the pregnancy test in it

Thanks so much for reviewing might do the next chapter in Zachs point of view what do you think xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Empty

Zachs pov

Shit , she gone how the hell could I do this to her I should never have brought this mission home. The CIA had asked me to track down an operative that was working closely with my crazy mother. When I found her I took her to a bar but I needed to turn on my tracking devise incase I was kidnaped so I nipped to the toilet came back finished my drink but as I drunk the last drop it didn't feel right, suddenly I just wanted to take the girl that was sat in front of me so that's what I did then cammie stormed in and put a protective arm over the stomach

Stomach

Shit she couldn't be no she's not cammie never wanted kids she never thought about them and we didn't talk about them so why did she do this. After I had called the CIA to take the girl in I noticed cammies bag in the floor and went to the main pocket and looked in side the test read positive

She was pregnant

Cammies pov

How could he I loved him. Now i was going to have this child alone I looked at the road the rain had stopped so I could clearly make out the black car following me I knew how it was

It's the circle


	4. Chapter 4

Just an note to say I will update when I can but so exited see catching fire tomorrow any one else seeing it?


	5. Chapter 5

Just a quick note to say thank you for reviewing it means so much to me so here it is sorry if the chapters are a bit short it's just how I like them

Love

Shit it was the circle I could tell them a mile of. What was I going to do I can't fight them of pregnant. It must be Zach he called his crazy mother and told her I was having his baby now she wants my baby

To hell with her she not getting my baby.

Just as I was about to go off road maybe not the best plan but I only one I had my work phone went off the one that always stays in the car. Me and Zach have a rule or had a rule that what ever happens at work it stays at the office we never bring it home. Quickly reaching over I saw the number it was Zach and out of habit I answered  
"Cammie What you think you saw you didn't I was drugged cammie your pregnant come home" pleaded Zach

He was drugged thank god I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me  
" Zach I would love to turn around and come home I can't because grandma crazy wants me"  
"Shit cammie I'm on my way where are you "  
Just as I was going to Reply the car was flipped

Zach pov

The line went dead shit they got her damn I swear I will kill my mum. Quickly running out the house I followed the main road knowing cammie will be on her way the gallagher I saw the car was flipped in the road with cammie thrown across the road. I ran out the car heading straight for cammie she was just waking up.  
"Gallagher girl you okay"  
"Yeah I'm fine I managed to get away from the car but then everything went black I thought they got us"  
"Cammie I swear to you they will never get our baby"  
I went to hug her but she moved out my reach  
"Cammie "  
"I need some time "  
"You can't keep me from my baby"  
"Watch me " she replied


	6. Chapter 6

Frozen

C prov

I got my phone out and called a cab all while walking away from Zach who was still on the floor his face looked just how I felt defeated. When I got my cab I asked to go to the one place that I would always feel at home Gallagher.

Z prov

Watching cammie walk away was one of the hardest things I ever done but I didn't go after her because I knew she was upset but also I saw my mom in the shadows by the road so after cammie got into her cab I pulled my self off the ground and started making my way towards her.

C prov

As I went through the front door off Gallagher I knew something was off instantly. No one was thee to great me but they had let me through the gates so nothing that bad could of happened. I knew how wrong I was when my sister stepped out of the shadows smiling at me in a way I new she didn't want to throw me a baby shower.  
"What do you want " I tried so hard not I burst out crying  
"Oh cammie dear Grandma Goode wants to say hello to the little thing in side your stomach" she sneered.  
As I started backing to the front doors I felt strong arms around me  
"Zach ?" I whispered  
"Do your trust me Gallagher girl "  
After a slight pause I finally knew the answer.  
"Yes"  
"Then duck and don't let them near our baby" he said just as the lights went out and I went to the ground instantly frozen with my arms protecting my baby.


End file.
